Waiting Forever
by Imagineforever1992
Summary: Natalia never felt normal until she is sucked into Middle Earth I am only going to say this once I don't own LOTR's Tolkien does Duh please go easy on me this is my first Fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**I do not Own LOTRs. Tolkien owns all. this is my first fanfic please be nice**

Natalia looked one last time at the city outline over the tree line. She nudged her black Fresian Nightingale forward. she silently said goodbye to everything and everyone she ever knew. she was finally free after all the schooling and the nagging from her parents to get a degree in anything but mythology or anything out of the ordinary. she never felt like she belonged in her family shewas always the odd one out. while her sisters were looking for prom dresses she was looking for a new archery set that she had seen in the sporting goods store. there was never a day that her parents never found her up in a tree with a book. She loved nature. Instead of going to doctors she did everything with plants and herbs. She always wanted to get away from everything. to be one with nature.

She looked diffrent from all her sisters. They had dark brunette hair and blue eyes like their parents. she had long perfectly curled dark radiant red hair with piercing green orbs like dark marble. She was small and petite and paled about her screamed Mermaid. Her friends used to call her Ariel.

She hummed a song she had learned from one of her favorite books _"Lord of the Rings." _it was an elvish song that was about love at first sight. she didnyt believe in it but the song was beautiful. she cameto a stop at a clearing she set up camp and gathered some wood and started a fire. She unloaded everything from Nightingale. She took out her matching short swords Silme and her sword Isilme they were made with opal and silver. She sat by the fire and sharpened themshe sheathed them in their sheath. she climb up into a oak tree and settled on a branch. she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep to the sound of the wind.

The next morning Natalia was awakened by the sounds of voices below her she sat up and slowly desended to the last tree branch so that she could see who was speaking. She saw two men with long dark brown hair and crystaline grey eyes. they were quietly speaking to each other in a strange language she couldn't understand.

"_Dan do you think Adar will like this horse it is such a beauty. it would be a great present for him since Naneth left him." one of the men said " Yes it is very majestic fit for a Lord or King. Just like Ada._" the other replied Dan mounted Nightingale Natallia jumped down with her swords at had " Hey! Get off of my horse!" she yelled. They both turned to her and looked at her with a strange look. " Dan have you everseen such a small ellith?" " Ellith? What do you mean I am a Human not an elf she replied in Sandrin. She reached up to her ear and traced it to the tip she gasped " How could this happen she started to get light headed. she then fainted.

Author's Note:

I kmow its short but I am just getting started

please review


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone thanks for the reviews i appreciate them.

Yes i do know about the spelling errors. I was typing quickly.

I think you guys can guess who the two men are.

In this chapter you will get to meet more characters and to clear up this is a love triangle.

Anyways On with the story Sorry for the Rambling.

Chapter Two:

Elladan looked at Elrohir. " Do you think we should leave her and take the horse. she seemed out of it." He suggested Elladan! What would Ada say if he heard you say that. obviously she is in need of help we should just bring her back with us. but i do agree with you she did seem confused that she was an ellith how do you not know you are an elf and look at her clothing i have never seen leggings like hers they are rough." Elrohir replied poking at her. Elladan laughed and you said me leaving her was bad. look at you poking her like a dead carcass. I am sure Ada would be very upset at you treating one of our kind like that." Elladan retorted" Shut up Dan here help me get her on my horse and you can tie her horse to yours. Glorifindel is expecting us back by sundown. You know how he is about puctuality or he will send the entire gaurd after us. i wish they would treat us like the ellons we will soon be in years time." Elrohir Said as he picked up Natalia.

Elladan gathered her things and weapons he put them on Nightingale. They arrived near the city outskirts. a group of soldiers approached "Elladan! Elrohir! It's about time you got back you were expected back two hours ago. Your Ada was about to send the entire gaurd to find you." a Golden haired elf said to him. "Hello Glorifindel sorry for the delay but we seem to have come across a confused and lost Ellith. So we brought her back so that Ada could help her." Elladan motioned towards Elrohir who had Natalia upright infront of him. Glorifindel looked over and saw a sea of red hair on a pale face pointier ears than any other elf he had ever seen before but only on one elf before but that was in his previous life. He put that thought away in his mind. He led the twins back to Imaldris.

Elrond was sitting at his desk looking over reports from the nearer regions of supply deliveries. He looked up from the papers to the sound of little feet running across the floor. He smiled " Ada what are you doing? Can you read me a book? a little voice asked him " yes sweetie come here." Elrond picked her up and opened a book and started to read. soon he had a fully asleep Arwen in his arms. He carried her to her room and layed her down then tucked her in bed. he lightly kissed her forehead and turned and walked back to his study. He opened the door and was surprised and relieved to see his sons sitting on stools by the fireplace. He smiled Well Ions i was wondering if you were ever going to return." Ada we are sorry for worrying you but we came across a young Ellith who seems confused and lost. She ended up fainting after we told her she was an elf. So we thought you could help her Ada. Aria is getting her settled in she is still passed out we told Aria to let you know when she awakens." Elladan replied Elrond nodded the door opened they all looked as Aria walked in " My Lords the young Ellith has awoken and is requesting to see the head of the house." she replied " Thank you Aria you may retire for the night." Elrond replied

Natalia's thoughts were blurry til the small delicate voice became clear. she opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful woman. she had golden silvery hair and piercing blue eyes. she had a knowing smile upon her face. " Young Natlia it is an honor to finally see the face of the woman who will be the mother of the of the new line of elvenkind." the woman spoke gently Natalia gasped " What do you mean. I can't be a mother i have never even been in love or had a husband. She looked back at the woman. "You have been brought here to prepare you for being a mother. You will be the caregiver for three young elves they are the Elflings of a great Lord. Their mother was my daughter but she is not worthy enough to be queen and left them with their father." the woman replied Natalia just nodded she didn't think disobeying this woman was a good idea. " But my child you will have your share of difficulties. It will not be an easy road ahead of you. The woman lightly kissed her forehead. Natalia's eyes closed She felt herself return to blackness.

Natalia's eyes opened her eyes slowly. Everything from her vision came to her mind. She slowly sat up. " oh, Miss your awake I will let Lord Elrond know." the woman left Natalia stood up she noticed she had been changed into a nightgown of violet colored silk. there was a basin of water she quickly washed her face. She layed back down on her bed and waited for this Lord Elrond.

Author's Note:

Please leave your reviews


End file.
